Wedding Bells
by br0kenarr0w
Summary: the one before the wedding. Felicity-centric. Future fic.


"You look like you're about to pass out." Thea commented airly upon entering the room, automatically sitting Felicity down and beginning work on her hair. She couldn't tell if the blonde woman was nervous or happy.

Felicity's replying giggle was unusually high-pitched and hysterical. "Well, it's not exactly everyday you get married."

Okay. Definitely nervous.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?" Thea frowned, meeting Felicity's eyes in the mirror.

"No." She sighed heavily, shoulders slumping. "It's just..._married_. I'm_ getting married to Oliver Queen_. I'm supposed to be nervous, right?"

Thea grinned, pinning up the woman's hair into a bun and attaching the veil to it. "Well, yeah, I guess. Not that I know-"

"-You might one day." Felicity teased.

"Don't." Thea pulled a face. "Me and Roy...I _love _him, so much, but..." She trailed off, dusting Felicity's cheeks with blusher.

"You don't feel ready to become Mrs Harper." Felicity finished her sentence. Thea shrugged and nodded.  
"I'd say yes, if he asked me-" she couldn't fight the smile on he face "-but I can't see that happening anytime soon.'

"You do have a kid together-"

"So do you and Ollie."

"-and I've never seen two people look so happy to be with each-other."

"Besides you two?" Thea asked warmly, finishing the woman's lipstick. She was fond of Felicity, and loved that she had made Oliver happier than any other woman could. Her brother was happier than Thea had seen him in years.

There was a knock on the door. Felicity scrambled up, thinking it was Oliver. Roy appeared, a toddler on his hip, both of them suited up. "Am I interrupting?"

Felicity couldn't help smiling as Michael Harper-Queen scrambled down from his father and propelled towards his mother. Thea laughed, hugging her son tightly before hoisting him up onto her hip and greeting Roy with a kiss.

"Wow, you actually managed to dress him." She teased, setting the squirming toddler down.

"I'm not totally useless!" Roy retorted in mock-offence. His face softened when he saw Felicity. "Oh, wow."

"Thanks, I think." Felicity blushed, smoothing down her dress. It was a fairly basic wedding dress; tight fitting, no straps with a train behind, but she thought it was perfect.

"Dig's got the ring?" Thea asked, fixing the creases in her cream bridesmaid dress.

Roy nodded, digging into his pocket. "That reminds me. Ah. Oliver's ring." Roy placed the gold band into Thea's hand. Suddenly looking around, he frowned. "Where's Emily?"

As if on cue, a blonde-haired green eyes four-year old raced in, clutching a bouquet of flowers and wearing a matching dress to Thea. Bright eyed, she looked up at her mother and smiled winningly. "Daddy told me to tell mommy that's he loves her!" She told Felicity proudly.

Felicity's heart swelled. Thea and Roy 'aww'ed in unison as she knelt down and folded her daughter into a hug.

"Well, Mommy loves Daddy_ and_ Emily, very much." Felicity smiled, straightening up, still holding her daughters hand. "Why don't you finish getting ready with Aunt Thea and Michael while Uncle Roy gets ready to give me away?"

Seconds later, Emily took off with her aunt and cousin down the corridor. Felicity's heart-rate went into a frenzy.

"You okay?" Roy asked her gently, touching her arm. She swallowed.

"Fine." She paused. "Okay. Nervous as hell."

Roy's smile was understanding. "Yeah, me too. My son's pageboy at Oliver Queen's wedding, the bridesmaid's my girlfriend and I'm giving away Felicity Smoak."  
He shook his head in disbelief.

"Thank you, by the way." Felicity smiled at him. "For doing this. Giving me away, I mean."

"No problem." Roy grinned, offering his arm to her. "Although, I think we should get on with the 'giving you away' part."

Felicity laughed and liked her arm through his, clutching the bouquet in her hand.

The wedding was in the Queen Mansion; both Felicity and Oliver had been insistent on that. And Oliver had also insisted on having a Jewish priest marry them.  
Felicity hadn't thought it was possible to fall in love with him anymore than she already had.

"Oh God." She whispered when they were on the stairs. Thea, Michael and Emily were stood behind them; Emily was impatiently dancing on her feet. "This is actually happening, isn't it?"

Thea reached forward and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Roy's face broke into a smile as Thea leaned forward.

"Welcome to the family, Mrs Felicity Queen."


End file.
